


imagine not sucking off ur homie

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: poggers
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & CaptainPuffy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 76





	imagine not sucking off ur homie

It was Saturday afternoon, BadBoyHalo and Skeppy had just recently moved in together like they had been implying for so long. Today Bad was gonna stream MC and play on the Dream SMP with Puffy.  
Bad was having a normal stream, he was playing around with Puffy and they were joking about Skeppy and his' relationship, while Skeppy, who was just in the other room, was exceedingly getting more jealous by the second.  
Skeppy had been longing to tell Bad his hidden feelings for him, but for some reason he just couldnt express it in words. Skeppy started to imagine Bad in different scenarios with him. Thinking about this excited him and started to raise a noticeable tent in his pants. He needed to have Bad. He opened his messages and took a picture of his dick. He bit his lip enticingly wondering what Bad would do to respond to him. He eagerly sent the picture attached with a message saying 'Im waiting for you..'  
Bad paused for a second and looked down, "Oh! Sorry guys, I got a text! Give me a second!" he said. Bad paused for a second while he looked down and started to check, when he saw the image that had been sent to him, he turned all shades of red. His mind was racing, thinking about all the possibilities and how it was probably just a mistake, or maybe a prank or some sort. He sent Skeppy a quick "??!!?!??" before remembering he was still streaming, and looking back up. He continued to play, finally saying "Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the pause!".  
Bad attempted to erase the image of Skeppy's throbbing erection from his mind. He quietly exhaled and continued on with the stream. On the other end Skeppy was mildly disappointed at the response. He took another pic and attached another message with it. 'You know what I said...I want you to come and take care of this.' He sent the message, he was starting to become more horny by the second. Bad's phone dinged. He gulped. "Uh, hey, guys I just got another message, just gimme oneeee sec!" He checked his phone to see yet another lewd picture from Skeppy. His eyes widened "Another?!" He yelled in his head. He was starting to type faster due to a sudden adrenaline rush he just gained. "Skeppy, this isnt funny o_O" He replied. Bad set his phone down and started to continue on with the stream again.  
Skeppy rolled his eyes and texted back, attaching another picture of his dick now being held in his hand. "It's not a joke you dummy." He sent. Bad, once again got a notification, and stopped talking about them on his stream, he simply checked his message, as his eyes grew wide. He read and reread the message, his mind screaming at him to both respond to Skeppy and continue the stream. Bad coughed nervously and continued playing a bit with one hand, quickly typing a "Come to my room Skeppy" back with the other. Skeppy chuckled at his response, slowly standing up from the couch and walking over towards Bad's door.  
Skeppy was aware that bad was streaming, so he tried to enter in as quietly as possible. Bad saw him walk in out of the corner of his eye and inhaled sharply. Bad had started to make a quick excuse to mute up. "Sorry that I keep dissapearing on you chat, but I gotta go feed rat and use the bathroon real quick, brb!!" He then muted his mic and turned over to Skeppy, attempting to not stare down at his dick poking through his pants. "S-skeppy...what do you mean this isn't a joke...?" Skeppy smirked "I want you, Bad. C'mon, just end the stream early...we can have time to ourselves." Bad shook his head "But we're roomates now, a-a-a-and this is, well, odd of you!! Im sorry Skeppy but you need to stop this joke, its gone way too far now." He turned away from Skeppy and unmuted his mic "Hey, I'm back, Puffy, sorry bout that!" Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows and stood by the door, clinging onto his arm. Then out of nowhere he had an idea. Skeppy started to quietly walk over to Bad.  
Skeppy continued walking over to Bad, while Bad watched him in the corner of his eyes, he saw Skeppy climb under his desk. Bad's mind was at a standstill, unsure of what to do. He simply continued talking to Puffy, while Skeppy started to unzip Bad's pants and pull down his boxers, putting the head of Bad's penis into his mouth and lightly licking it, playing with it with his tongue. Bad was bright red at this point, and had turned his cam off saying 'He had gotten tired'. Bad whimpered slightly, and tried to cover it up on stream. "Sorry guys, I recently hurt my arm so it's kind of in, uh- pain!". Skeppy starting taking more of Bad's length into his mouth, sloppily going back and fourth. Bad whined once again, covering it with a cough as he started to tug more on Skeppy's hair, making Skeppy's member get harder than it already was.  
Without mentioning it, Bad muted his mic and made and moaned. "Sk-skeppy!! What are you- ah!" His words were broken. He pulled Skeppy's head back. Skeppy's tongue was hanging out as he panted heavily. "Baaddddd~~ You're so...big..." He wrapped his hand around Bad's dick and started to rub it softly. Bad bit his lip and moaned out of pleasure. "Skeppy..." He shoved his mouth onto his member. Skeppy choked.  
Skeppy coughed a bit, but continued to play with the dick in his mouth with his tongue. Bad's chat was going crazy, things such as "omg is bad ok????" and "whered bad go????" were flying past on screen, while Bad was simply pushing Skeppy up and down on his cock. He threw his head back and let out a strained moan, pushing Skeppy on to his whole member and cumming, forcing Skeppy to swallow, albeit with a little bit of struggle. Skeppy pulled back and licked his lips, while Bad went back and unmuted his mic, panting a bit and saying "Sorry guys! But my arm, really hurts right now, a lot more than I thought it would. So uh, Sorry but I'm going to end stream now! Join the raid on Puffy, and bye you muffinheads!!" he said.  
Skeppy chuckled "Finally..." He slowly pulled off his pants and boxers. Bad still attempting to catch his breath stared at Skeppy with lustful eyes. "S..skeppy.." He slurred. Skeppy climbed onto Bad's lap and but his lip. "Bad...I want you..inside me." Bad turned red once again. "H-huh?! But dont you think that's a bit much?!" Skeppy grabbed Bad's dick and placed right below his entrance. "Im putting it in." Bad widened his eyes. "W-wait!" Before Bad could finish his sentence, Skeppy slid down onto him slowly. He grunted out of pain. “Ah! You’re so - t-tight!!” He clung onto Skeppy’s back and buried his face into his neck. Bad’s hot breath hit his neck, this sent a shiver down his spine. “Bad...is this...your first time?” Skeppy  
Skeppy, now on Bad's lap, leaned in to Bad's ear and whispered, "Just, follow my lead, ok?" he leaned back and instead starting to kiss Bad roughly, and after a bit Bad got dominance, biting at Skeppy's lip to ask for entrance, and Skeppy opened up, letting Bad's tongue explore every crevice and corner of his mouth. Bad pulled back and picked Skeppy up and off of him, instead walking to his bed and throwing him on to it. Bad pulled his shirt off and pulled off his pants and boxers as well, before climbing on to the bed aswell, and pulling Skeppy back into the kiss.  
He clenched Skeppy’s ass firmly in his hands. Skeppy giggled. “You’re so naughty, Ive never seen this side of you, Bad~” Bad smirked “Quiet you.” He teased. He started to slide his finger into his anus. Skeppy squirmed. “A-ah, fuck!” He moaned. Bad then inserted another finger. Skeppy yelped “Bad, hold on...” He inserted yet another finger. “Agh!!” Me slumped his head down, his ass tightened around Bad’s fingers. “Whats wrong, Skeppy~? Don’t you love this~?” He teased. Bad started to pump his fingers in and out slowly.  
Skeppy moaned slightly, "B-ba-aad~" he let out, throwing his head back a bit. Bad chuckled a bit, starting to thrust his fingers in faster, picking up a rough but steady pace. "You like that, huh you little slut?" Bad said, panting. Skeppy curled his toes, nodding his head quickly in response. Skeppy moaned again before saying, "B-Bad.. nngh... want you inside me... quick..". Bad grinned, before going to his counter and pulling out a bottle of lube, before putting it on his own member and around Skeppy's hole. He slowly inserted himself in, pinning Skeppy's hands as he did.  
“F-fuck me til I can’t speak~” Skeppy begged. Bad thrusted hard into Skeppy, their skin slapped against each other. Skeppy gasped. “What was that? Say it again for me, baby~” Skeppy’s face started to burn hot. Out of embarrassment he tried to break free from Bad’s grip. “Uh-uh, don’t try to hide that slutty face of yours. Look me in the eyes, say that again for me, won’t you, Skeppy~?” He furrowed his eyebrows and grumbled. “Fuck me til I can’t speak!!” He repeated, but a lot louder this time. “Good boy, thats what I wanted to hear.” Bad started to violently thrust into Skeppy, the slap of their skin echoed throughout the room. “Oh~ F-fuck, you’re so deep insideeee~! “ His moans were followed by lust filled giggles.  
Bad got close to Skeppy's prostate, and Skeppy moaned out loudly "T-there!!", Bad moved a bit and hit right into the other boys prostate. Making Skeppy curl his toes and scream out in pleasure. Bad kept slamming into it as fast as he could, the room being filled with the sound of skin slapping, loud panting, and moans. Skeppy yelled loudly "I-I'm close~", before cumming on both of their stomachs. Bad continued to ride Skeppy through his high, also cumming into the boy, leaving his legs shaking.  
Bad took one final thrust into Skeppy before finally collapsing next to the semen covered mess next to him. They both stopped and stared at each other, the two practically panting in sync. Skeppy inhaled to speak but was cut off by Bad. “Skeppy, I-I love you. A lot.” Skeppy smiled. “I love you too, Bad...” He leaned in and gave Bad a sweet kiss on his lips. “This was honestly not how I expected you to confess to me, you little muffin head.” Skeppy was at a loss for words and awkwardly chuckled. “Uh, hehe, yeah...I guess I just wasn’t sure how I should tell you.”


End file.
